Overcooked
by JackieLanternXOXO
Summary: A story containing the thoughts of a princess who wishes to poor, yet all she does is succeed in life. Insane pairings will happen. Evil actions will come into play. And cupcakes will be overcooked.
1. Prologue

Most people know me as the ghoul who doesn't give a crap about what happens. The ghoul who's dated practically every guy at Monster High. The ghoul who can't catch a grip. And you know what? They'd be right.

Born and raised a Princess, cursed to sleep for two thousand years, kicked out of my own kingdom - you could say my life is about as good as shit. And it most definitely is.

I have everything I could ever want. My own art studio, popularity, personal designers, you name it. Yet, my brain tends to shun everything that's fun to others. Stress relieves my raging headaches. That's insane, right? Someone in their right mind would think so. But I couldn't ask my friends. One of them is dating their polar opposite, another is blasting his brains out with bass, and my most sane friend moved back to Crescent Moon High. Can't say I really have anyone to lean on. My parents hate me, all my friends are guys, and I always end up bashing myself with harsh words. I'd give everything to be carefree, you know.

_Everything_.


	2. Chapter One

Many things I've done in the past weren't right. I knew they weren't. Yet, who said I was forced to do the right thing? Not like I'm supposed to be perfect, or nice, exactly. Just this morning, actually, is when one of these occurrences happened. They've been happening a lot lately. Maybe it has to do with the prophecy my father always spoke of when I used to live in my castle. The stupid prophecy spoke of a heir going insane and turning evil. Although, it wouldn't surprise me if it were I who turned evil. I tend to be a bit hot headed at times, and if I didn't have a reason that I had to stay in unlife, then we definitely wouldn't be here right now, would we?

I assume you're probably wondering my name, right? I don't give that to others right away. I have personal trust issues, thank you very much. But ignore that, it really has nothing to do with you. Just me, my world, my thoughts.

Today was not my best day. I got into an argument with a friend of mine that goes by the name of Holt. Our relationship is a bit... confusing. One day we're beasties, another day we're enemies, and a few days after that he's my romantic interest. I understand completely that he has a lot to go through and all, being half a person, but that's not as bad as my insanity. But that is nothing you should know of, at least not just yet.

Now from what you have heard about Holt and I, you'd think this argument would be taken lightly. Not so much. It went down like this:

During lunch hour, I usually wonder the hallways of Monster High, hoping to find something new. After thinking of a fountain pen that would've been great to jot notes down, I teleported myself (just because you're in a castle for most of your life doesn't mean you can't learn a little witchcraft) back to my locker to fetch it. Yet, next thing I know, Holt is trying to break into my locker. "You looking for somethin'?" I purred, leaning on the locker that was mine.

He jumped back, obviously startled, and turned towards me, his eyes widening for a reason I'll never know. Maybe my sexy new outfit perhaps? "Where the hell did ya come from?" he asked, a mixture of confusion and anger in his tone.

_Crap_, I thought. He was in a shitty mood, and you never want to try to tease him while he's like that. But it was worth a try. Good thing I looked pretty hot, or I'd be toast. "Your dreams," I retorted playfully, pushing him back against the locker.

Holt glanced me over - I could tell he was trying to resist me - then escaped my grip. I wasn't done with him, though. I used my magic to make him float in the air so he couldn't escape this time. I stepped closer to him, inches away from his face. "Tell me now," I said, brushing my free hand across his cheek, "Why were you breaking into my locker?"

He narrowed his amber eyes at me, cringing a bit as I ran my fingers though his gelled hair. "No reason you need to be worryin' about," he answered, struggling to get out of my powerful grip. I grinned at his wince of pain as my grip tightened.

"Oh, really?" I asked teasingly, running a finger down his neck. If it meant I had to flirt and use intimacy in public to get information, then I was game. "The only things you'd find in there would be schoolbooks, pens, journals, some pads, and, hmmm, what else? Can you guess? I think I also have your dignity in there, too. What a coincidence, huh?"

Holt would've lunged at me if he could. "I not tellin' you nothing," he growled, a sweat bead rolling down his right temple.

I chuckled as he lay faceup in the air, defenseless. From the looks of it, pain wasn't going anywhere. It was time for phase two; where I'd flirt and feel my way towards my answer. "If looks could kill..." I mumbled to myself as I ran my fingers up Holt's thigh. His face relieved a bit, or at least I had thought so. I leaned towards his ear, whispering insignificant nothings in hope I'd at least get something out of him. I moved towards his face, my lips brushing against his as I seductively spoke of things he could only dream of.

"DAMMIT!" Holt shouted, causing me to fall backwards onto my ass. (Real sexy.) "I will tell you the fucking reason I was tryin' to get into your damn locker if ya let me out of this death trap!"

I smirked. "If you say so..." I agreed, releasing my magic, letting gravity do the rest of the work. I giggled as he got used to standing up after such 'luxury'. "So," I said, standing along with him, "Couldn't you of just asked to borrow a pad?"

"Shut up," he replied as he fixed his headphones, "I was tryin' to put a note in your locker, but the stupid ass thing doesn't have the vent, so I tried to pry the damn thing open. Happy?"

"Very much," I answered right before planting a hot kiss on his spicy lips. As I said before, we're unstable, but for the love of marshmallows, that boy is hot, with his great kissing skills as a bonus, and he's all mine. (Holt said so himself, but I could've sworn I smelled alcohol on his breath, so there's no tellin' who, you know?)

Out of breath and soaked due to Holt's hair lighting on fire (I did say it was a hot kiss, right?), I leaned back against my locker. My lips burned of the taste of hot wings now, but, however, I honestly wouldn't of cared if they were on fire. "So worth it," I breathed, glancing up at Holt, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey," Holt said, catching my attention, "I'm gonna go grab some grub from the vending machine. Gotta eat somethin'." He carefully wrapped his arms around my slender waist. "I'll be right back," he assured, kissing me again briefly, although we both knew he wasn't going to. He would either head to the gym to hang with his friends or realize he has no money at the moment and go into the the creepetaria for free food.

"Bye," I whispered as he walked off, a bit saddened that us as a couple would be a walking mood swing. But that's how Holt is. It doesn't matter who you are, he'll either be nice and charismatic or shitty and snobby. It'd kill me to tell him that we wouldn't make it as a couple. So we're stuck at this weird point where we're either arguing and shouting or making out and feeling our way around each other's bodies. I'm not exactly sure if it's all out of being desperate, or if we really have something. But I know this for sure; it sure is a hell of a lot of fun teasing him.


End file.
